


Curve

by Replica_Jester



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_Jester/pseuds/Replica_Jester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mashup for Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nothing new, just a little mash up

She grabbed his hand and shoved it into her underpants, and even though it was her own move, she gasped. She was hot and slick. His fingers slipped all over as he felt around blindly.

 "You’re soaking,” his voice broke. Her walls crushed around him when he curled his fingers.

 "Only when you touch me.“ She swayed, looking a little delirious. "Or when you look at me. Or smile at me…breathe on my ear…” She made a sound when his fingers found a tiny button just below her curls. 

 He loved how she bloomed over his skin. He tumbled his fingers, and wearing her cream like a cloak, he massaged between her folds. When he grazed the tiny knob again, she  gave a whimper and her thighs seized, hips turning their full attention to him. He laughed breathlessly into her neck, feeling more than proud of himself. “This tiny little thing makes you do all that, huh?” he huffed, pressing down on her knot with his middle finger.

 “Now that you know it’s there, you’d better use it,” she replied just as winded. She was literally panting in his hand.

 “It’s going to make me forget all my morals.” He kneaded faster, her legs quaked around him. Her heels dug clumsily into the back of his hips, slipping against his pants every few strokes of his finger. With his other hand, he found a bosom through her top. Even through her breast-band and the thick weave of her shirt, another knot collided with his finger; this woman had too many buttons. He squeezed her breast and thumbed at her nipple, dipping his other hand back up inside her to re-coat himself. The faster he plucked at both ends, the faster both of their hips moved. His body was all to eager too meet hers.

 He scraped his teeth along her tongue, pushing his fingers in a circle between her folds and strumming her nipple. He narrowed his hand and shoved his fingers in crisp enough to make her pause for breath. He dropped his other hand, and hesitated only to slick his thumb. With their arms a tangled mess, he pushed his hand in to the rhythm of her hips, egging her on with his other thumb.

He watched his fingers, glossy and covered in white cream, disappear and reappear. He pumped faster, pushing his fingertips into the plush pillow he couldn’t see. Whenever her hips arched, he pressed into her with his thumb, manipulating the button that worked her thighs.  He suctioned his mouth her neck and lashed with his tongue, and her bottom slid until her hips crashed into his, pinning their arms between them. He hooked his hand around the bone beneath her soaking cushion and pushed her back, and the sound she made struck his whole body.

She fell into the crook of his neck with a moan that froze and shook her whole body.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

And there she was, in all her bare glory. Maker, she was beautiful. Lying there waiting – for  _him,_ her desire for  _him_ to have her, for  _his_ touch. He reached for her hips, and buried his face in her curls. He took in scent, her smell alone causing his cock to twitch. He breathed through his own yearning to just feel her. He wanted to know her, to memorize it all. He nuzzled her hair. It was silky, and a little course against his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw her folds, the same ones that swallowed his hand just moments ago by the fire, open and beckoning with the silent lure that they were. He tested a finger at her hole; she gasped sharply and her hips rose to his face. He pushed in two fingers, drawing a moan from her, and he grinned. She was still sopping from when she had gushed around his hand. Maker, what he wouldn’t give to spend the rest of his life making this woman squirm beneath his hands…

He turned his face in to nuzzle her again, and his nose collided with that magical button he had fun playing with earlier. He hooked his arm around her thigh and reached around to push her hair back. There it was, that little knot, carefully cradled beneath the little cushion that grew her curls. Even her body knew how precious it was.

He raised his eyes to her face. She was watching him, her forehead creased in aching pleasure. He grinned again, before he even wiggled his fingers inside of her. Another moan escaped her, and when he curled his fingers inside, her hips shimmied. He wondered if watching was flustering her even more.

He watched her as he opened his mouth. Her breasts rose sharply before he even stuck his tongue out. He was grinning again by the time he actually pressed the tip of his tongue to her nub. He kept his eyes on her to watch for her reactions. He pressed in with his hand, delving as deep as he could, and though it was setting a rhythm for her hips, it was his tongue that performed miracles. His own hips rutted against the bedmat, pushing to her very rhythm.

She was silky beneath his tongue. He wet her with his saliva, and then tickled the tip of his tongue over her. He pushed his lips in to kiss it, and then lashed. The lashing was her undoing. Her thighs fluttered around him like a violent quake and she kept arcing up. That’s it. He had to push her belly down to keep lashing that exact way. The longer he wiggled his tongue, the more her body squirmed. She was whimpering, even begging him, and she was protruding now, her tiny button no longer shy to his touch. He closed his lips tight around it and gave a suckle, and her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, sending a shiver down his spine and jerking his groin. The sounds she made were a continuous blur of whining and sighs. He pressed his fingers up into the pillow inside of her while he licked. He was just as desperate for her release as she was, but he couldn’t leave her passage without seeing just what he was capable of doing to her. He grazed her knot between his teeth, and she curled up in a sharp jolt, her voice breaking as a rush of liquid heat flushed around his fingers. Her thighs threshed around his head like stormy seas, and continued to stutter even after she fell limp upon the bed.


End file.
